Rin to Sosuke to Kisumi no Tegami Part 1
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi |previous = Kenka Suru Hodo Naka ga Ī？ ケンカするほど仲がいい？ |next = Ani no Nayami！ 兄の悩み！ |current track = 凛と宗介と貴澄の手紙 Part 1 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Kisumi Shigino (CV. Chihiro Suzuki) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = February 17, 2016 |album = Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} (凛と宗介と貴澄の手紙 Part 1 Rin, Sosuke and Kisumi’s Letter Part 1) is the second track of the drama CD Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi. It was released on February 17, 2016. Translation Rin：Oh, a letter from Kisumi! Kisumi：Yahoo! It’s me, Kisumi! Rin, are you doing well? I bumped into Sosuke a little while back, and found out that you guys have been exchanging letters, so I felt like writing a letter to you too! It’s the first time I’ve sent an airmail! I’m not too sure how to write the address, did I get it right? I bet you’re working really hard on swimming as usual, right? I’m naturally in the basketball club! But I’m really shocked that there aren’t many people who joined the club! Haah, I want to be able to play basketball and soccer with Sosuke and you again! Rin：Haha! Kisumi sounds like he’s doing well! Kisumi：Actually, I’m quite worried about Sosuke. I mean, you changed school in elementary, and then left for Australia next. Sosuke was really lonely afterwards. Rin：Huh? Sosuke was…? Kisumi：When I saw him the other day, Sosuke suddenly stopped at the quay and whispered Rin’s name looking in the direction of Australia. Even when I call his name, he didn’t respond, and when I looked at his face to check if he’s listening, Sosuke looked like he’s about to cry. Rin：Sosuke…! He never said anything about it…! Kisumi：There were droplets of water that fell on Rin’s photo he had in his hand, and they looked like tears to me. And then Sosuke, he wouldn’t stop looking at the sea. As if he’s thinking that if he could swim across the ocean to reach Australia, he would be able to see you. Rin：Sosuke…! Kisumi：And also, it seems like he can’t even eat properly. Sosuke has always been the kind to be always hungry and eats loads, right? Like in our elementary school years, he used to get extra servings at the school lunch. But lately, he can’t even eat his favorite food, and the other day he looked completely burned out and said “I can’t take this anymore…” and looked like he’s in so much pain…! Rin：No way…! Sosuke…Sosuke…! Kisumi：Sosuke has always been the kind to put up a strong front, and doesn’t let his pain show, but I think he really wants to see you, Rin. I really can’t see him acting like that anymore…! Oh no! I want to cry just writing this…! So Rin, please talk to Sosuke and make him feel better! Thanks! I’ll talk to you later! Rin：SOSUKE!!!! Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi